Un Milagro para Ganar
by Lokita-BoomBoom
Summary: Un jugador que le ha ido mal estos días del Mundial, una chica que apoya a su pais desde sudáfrica, ¿que sucederá? DESCUBRANLO LEYENDO EL FIC... -Pesimo Summary-
1. PROLOGO

hola no podía dejar pasar esta ideota que se me vino a la mente, me llego a la cabeza el dia del partido de Argentina vs C. del Sur y lo empezé a escribir despues del partido, y me olvide de subirlo... pero por ahora les dejo el mini-prologo

**

* * *

Prologo**

Duncan "El Mazo" Butierrez es el mejor jugador y capitán del equipo Argentino en el Mundial, pero este año en los primeros 2 partidos para los octavos de final no le ha ido tan bien... hasta que conoce a Courtney Monte bello una mujer que apoya a su país de origen, y comienza a sentir un sentimiento que nunca ha sentido... ¿lo ayudara a ganar el Mundial? o ¿Lo distraerá y será la decepción de su equipo?

* * *

asepto sugerencias, quejas, de todo en los REVIEWS... minimo 3 reviews para comenzar el fic.

:::::::::::::::REVIEWS:::::::::::::::


	2. 1: Un deseo a esa estrella en particular

hola, primero

gracias a las 2 personas que coentaron mi fic y me animaran a continuar

Les pido despues de leer el primer cap que me digan como me quedó pero pido toda la verdad, es que se lo mostre a mis amigos del cole y dijeron que estaba pesimo... por eso pido sus opiniones mas sinceras

listo no los aburro mas, PRIMER CAP!

**

* * *

**

**1: Un deseo a esa estrella en particular**

En un hotel de 4 estrellas de Sudáfrica, el equipo de futbol de Argentina vuelve de una gran victoria contra los coreanos, y como siempre hay uno que siempre patea al arco del contrincante y no hace gol. En este caso es Duncan "El Mazo" Butierrez el capitán del equipo argentino, lo apodaron "El Mazo" porque en el mundial del 2006 él hacia unos goles mortales y duros de domar. Es de cabello oscuro con una cresta verde, ojos celestes, piercings en las orejas, cejas y nariz y con un collar de púas, tiene 21 años. Estaba tan frustrado de no haber jugado bien los últimos días que se puso su chaqueta de cuero, salió del hotel, se subió a su motocicleta negra que tenía algunos baches y se fue directo hacia un hotel que está muy lejos del de los equipos. Al llegar, bajo de su motocicleta y entro al hotel… subió al ascensor hasta el quinto piso y camino hasta estar frente a la habitación 204, toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran. 10 segundos después le abrió la puerta una muchacha de 19 años de cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, ojos negros como la noche y piel apenitas bronceada; vestía una camiseta Caribe azul pero sobre ella tenía puesta la de Argentina por el partido, unos pantalones de gimnasia verde oscuro y converse Caribe azul, además de un gorro con los colores de Argentina. Esta muchacha es la hermana menor de Duncan, Rocio Guadalupe Butierrez, se vino a Sudáfrica para apoyar a su hermano más de cerca y, si puede, molestarlo un poco. Al encontrarse con su hermano, puso una cara de "no hiciste nada de nuevo"

-Hola hermanito, no puedo creerlo de vos, es nuestro segundo partido y tu no hiciste ningún gol- le dice tratando de molestarlo

-¿Me dejas pasar? Hoy no estoy de humor- le dijo algo malhumorado

-piensas quedarte a lamentarte como cuando tenías 6 años- dijo esto y su hermano ya le mando una mirada asesina -es broma pasa- lo dejó entrar e inmediatamente este se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente al LCD de 52' que estaba encendido viendo Los Simpson, ella cerró la puerta, fue directo a la cocina y abrió la heladera -¿pizza?- le pregunto a lo que él solo asintió mientras veía la tele. Rocio sacó la pizza, cerró la heladera, y fue directo al sofá dejando la caja con la pizza en una mesita que tenía en medio del sofá y el LCD -¿has hablado con el doctor?

-sí, me dijo que no tenía problema alguno en mi cuerpo… solo dijo que era posible que se me haya ido la inspiración, el porqué jugar- dijo esto y Rocio lo miro raro –solo es una teoría- agarra un pedazo de pizza

-sabes que a veces las teorías me dan miedo- le dijo mientras ponía Telefé y justo aparece una noticia respecto a Duncan

-Todos saben que desde que empezó el mundial uno de los mejores jugadores de Argentina, Duncan Butierrez, ha estaba fallando en los partidos… su entrenador dice que siempre da el 100% en los partidos pero al parecer algo lo ha afectado. Si el espíritu feroz de Duncan sigue ahí escondido, más vale que salga pronto… -no se escucho nada más porque Duncan apagó la televisión enojadísimo, ya que sabía que los reporteros siempre alteran la realidad y esa, no lo era

-Malditos reporteros con sus falsedades- dijo súper enojado

-Ignóralos, hermano- le dijo tratando de calmarlo

-Como sea- se dio vuelta y notó un colchón en el piso que antes no había visto –hermana ¿y ese colchón?

-Ah, es que en unos días va a llegar mi compañera de su viaje en avión

-¿Cuánto es, en unos días?

-5 días

-Pero eso cae en martes, y es el día de nuestro último partido para los octavos- le dijo levantándose de golpe

-Ya sé, pero me dijeron que iba a llegar después de nuestro partido

-Mejor así, necesito todo el apoyo del mundo

-Y vas a tener mi apoyo, hermanito- le dijo esto y su hermano ya estaba en la puerta poniéndose su chaqueta -¿ya te vas?

-Sí, mañana voy a despertar temprano para entrenar todo el día

-Y lo dice el que odia levantarse temprano- la miro asesino –ya te abro- va, le abre y sale de una su hermano –duerme bien

-Lo intentaré- dicho esto su hermana cerró la puerta y Duncan salió del hotel, se subió a su motocicleta y se fue directo a su hotel, mientras iba para allá estuvo pensando en lo que ocurre en estos días, en la charla con su hermana y en el reportaje en el noticiero –_Necesitaré un milagro para ganar_- en eso cuando para en un semáforo ve la estrella del atardecer y entonces pide un deseo –_quisiera que mi espíritu ganador vuelva a salir a la cancha a ganar el mundial_- luego de pedirlo volvió a arrancar su moto y se fue directo al hotel.

En un avión que iba directo a Sudáfrica, una muchacha de unos 19 años iba escuchando música en el avión después de haber visto el partido. Ella es Courtney Monte bello una típica chica de 19 años que debería estar en la universidad pero decidió ir a Sudáfrica a apoyar a su hermano mayor en el mundial. Es de cabello castaño, morena y ojos negros onix… viste de una camisa gris con mangas beige, unas calzas verdes y unas sandalias de plataforma. Aparte de escuchar música en su MP5 miraba por la ventana del avión el paisaje de varios países de África, hasta que el sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos… apagó el MP5 y atendió la llamada.

_Conversación_

_-¿Hola?_

_-Hola hermanita_

_-Jake, ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto feliz, ya que no ha hablado con su hermano desde que se fue al mundial_

_-Estoy bien, no te preocupes_

_-No me preocupo, es que no hemos hablado desde que dejaste Italia para ir al mundial… y te extraño mucho- le dijo algo triste_

_-Ya se, yo también te extraño- le dijo tratando de calmarla_

_-Por eso, estoy en un avión que va directo a Sudáfrica- le contesto feliz_

_-¿No deberías estar en la universidad?_

_-Lo se, pero mamá y papá dijeron que tú necesitas apoyo no solo desde casa sino también allí mismo… por eso estoy yendo_

_-Nuestros padres a veces exageran, y tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie_

_-Lo se pero lo hacen porque nos quieren y mucho, y hay que aceptarlo aunque no nos guste- le dijo razonando la situación_

_-Oye cada vez que lo pienso mejor, eres una combinación rara de nuestros padres- le dijo un poco burlón_

_-No molestes- contesto algo ofendida_

_-Pero es la verdad, yo soy el único de nuestra familia que se divierte más y no esta todo el tiempo concentrado en aprobar o en que me vaya mejor el trabajo o blah, blah, blah- hablo un Jake más burlón que el primero_

_-Tal vez, pero eso me servirá para mi fututo- y antes de que su hermano hable ella se le adelantó –y si me dices que tengo que vivir la vida y divertirme un poco más, cuando llegue te pego en donde duele_

_-¡Oye!- se quejó_

_-Es una broma- del otro lado solo se escucho un Fiu… de parte de su hermano –Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo es su próximo partido?_

_-En 3 días, el domingo- ahora él cambia de tema –Si saliste hoy, ¿Cuándo llegas aca?_

_-Llego en 5 días pero no te alteres voy a ver el partido en el avión, tiene televisión_

_-Ah bueno, ¿Y donde te vas a quedar?- comenzó a pensar en donde carajo se iba a quedar su hermanita con todos esos sudafricanos por ahí_

_-Me voy a quedar en un hotel que esta muy lejos del de los equipos, pero es un hotel donde se hospedan los que vienen de otros países… nada más- le dijo para calmarlo porque ya sabe como es con los sudafricanos_

_-¿Y te vas a quedar en una habitación para uno o vas a tener compañero?_

_-Voy a compartir habitación, porque todas estaban ocupadas y solo una persona no tiene la molestia de compartir- suspira –pero es una habitación para uno así que, creo que dormiré en una cama inflable_

_-Es mejor que la cama de piedra que tienen los abuelos- ambos se echaron a reír por esto –Bueno tengo que colgar, mañana voy a levantarme temprano para el partido de este domingo_

_-Mucha suerte hermano, sueña bonito_

_-Tu también_

_Fin de Conversación_

Luego de esto Courtney colgó y se quedó viendo por la ventana las estrellas, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho a su hermano si admitía que su vida hasta ahora es un poco aburrida, pero en ese momento vio la estrella del atardecer y al mismo tiempo que Duncan en su motocicleta pidió un deseo –_desearía que mi vida cambie un poco en estos días del mundial_- luego de haberlo deseado en voz baja, ya que el resto de la gente esta durmiendo, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su asiento, cerró sus ojos y se durmió… esperando que su deseo se cumpla

* * *

Que tal eh?...

Es un buen inicio, no?

Comenten a ver si les gusto, porque ese boton de abajo de todo... no es decoracion de arbol de navidad

asepto sugerencias, quejas, de todo en los REVIEWS... minimo 4 reviews para comenzar el fic.

:::::::::::::::REVIEWS:::::::::::::::


	3. 2: Courtney conoce a ls Butierrez

hola, antes de conemzar voy a dejar unos avisos para cuando lean el cap entiendan

-blah blah- hablan normalmente

-blah blah- hablan por telefono

listo nada mas que aclarar

SEGUNDO CAP!

**

* * *

**

**2: Courtney conoce a los Butierrez**

Los 5 días pasaron bastante rápido ya que no pasó nada interesante pero Duncan seguía entrenando duro para ganar el próximo partido y Courtney estaba preocupada por su hermano ya que si no ganaba el próximo partido Italia se iba del mundial. El codiciado día llego al fin y mucha presión se junto en los hermanos Butierrez, aunque Argentina este como líder del grupo B Duncan tenía mucha presión… y Rocio tenía nervios por conocer a su nueva compañera. La hora del partido también llego rápido, se hicieron las 15:30 y todos estaban viendo el partido incluso los otros equipos para saber como juegan sus rivales. Mucho tiempo más tarde cuando Argentina tiene ventaja de un gol y falta poco para que termine el partido, la recepción llamó a la habitación de Rocio avisándole que su nueva compañera llegó antes.

-Hola- le habla al tipo de la recepción -¿Qué? Dijeron que iba a llegar después del partido- se enojo –ya voy- se resigno, colgó y salió de su habitación a buscar a su nueva compañera

**En la Recepción**

-Su compañera bajará en un momento- habló el tipo de la recepción a… Courtney, a lo que ella solo contesto con un "ok" y el tipo subió el volumen de su radio porque estaba escuchando el partido de Argentina vs. Grecia y un rato después apareció Rocio

-Hola tu debes ser mi compañera, soy… -no continuó al escuchar por la radio que Argentina hizo su segundo gol pero no lo hizo cualquiera, lo hizo su hermano… se escucha al reportero gritar "Gooooooooool de Argentina por el numero 20 Butierrez" -¡AHHHH! ¡Mi hermano hizo gol! –se queda escuchando al reportero por la radio que dice "El Mazo, ha vuelto a las andadas, ahora si Argentina tiene más posibilidades de ganar el mundial" recordó que estaba su compañera y se sintió algo estupida –lo siento, la emoción… soy Rocio –le dijo estrechando su mano-

-Soy Courtney y no importa, por lo que escuche tu hermano acaba de hacer un gol- le estrecho la mano también, con una sonrisa

-Aja, ven te ayudo con tus cosas- le dijo mientras agarra una de sus maletas

-Ok –entre risas

**De vuelta en el cuarto con las chicas**

Justo cuando cerraron la puerta se terminó el partido y Argentina ganó –Si, ganamos- dijo contentísima Rocio mientras dejaba la maleta de Courtney

-Así que apoyas a Argentina- mientras dejaba la otra maleta junto a la primera

-Aja, y tu… ¿a quien apoyas?- pregunto curiosa

-A Italia, pero no le esta yendo bien en estos días- contesto algo triste

-Lo se, estoy al tanto… pero ¿Por qué viniste?- recordó de ultima

-Vine para apoyar a mi hermano, es el capitán del equipo Italiano-

-¿Te refieres al arquero que cuando se saca la camiseta cuando se cansa en los entretiempos se nota que tiene muchos bíceps?

-Si, pero ¿de donde sacaste eso de que tiene muchos bíceps? Digo, es verdad pero es casi un secreto- pregunto sorprendida

-Todas mis amigas se mueren por él, pero yo no… no digo que no sea lindo pero no soy una demente obsesiva como las demás

-No me quiero imaginar

-Ni tienes que intentarlo… -se rieron y decidieron empezar a desempacar las cosas de Courtney. Un rato más tarde Courtney estaba viendo la televisión y Rocio se daba una ducha mientras ambas esperan la pizza de queso y cebolla que ordenaron, en eso tocaron la puerta –Courtney ¿puedes abrir? Debe ser la pizza, el dinero esta en la mesita- pregunto desde el baño cambiándose

-Bueno- se levanta agarra el dinero y abre la puerta al principio sin prestar atención a quien abría y dándosela a contar el dinero para ver si era justo –a ver cuanto es… -no continuo porque levanto la vista y no se encontró con el repartidor, se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con Duncan –ah, ¿Quién eres tu?

-eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, porque pense encontrarme con otra persona, no con una nena linda pero prefiero quedarme contigo- le dijo con su sonrisa burlona y su tono arrogante

-en primera no me llames nena sin siquiera conocerme…- iba a seguir pero Duncan la interrumpió

-soy Duncan, ahora me conoces

-da igual, en segunda si estas buscando a otra persona no deberías estar aquí… tal vez te confundiste de habitación- dijo tratando de razonar la situación

-Creo que no, al menos que haya otra habitación número 204 en este hotel… yo no lo creo- Courtney ya le iba a contestar cuando Rocio apareció en la puerta ya cambiada con su ropa de siempre –Ya era hora de que aparecieras pulga-

-Si aca estoy, y ya te dije que no me llames pulga- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Ya se, pero es divertido llamarte así

-Al igual que a mi me gusta llamarte cavernícola

-Si si, que divertida

-¿Ro, acaso conoces a…- lo mira determinadamente – esto?

-Eso, es mi hermano

-¿El que anotó el gol?

-Aja… ahora hermanito pasa antes de que lo piense de nuevo y decida echarte- dicho esto su hermano entró –hermanito ella mi compañera Courtney- le dice mientras cierra la puerta

-Hola- saluda con su voz arrogante

-Que pena que no tenga ganas de saludarte- contesta mientras se cruza de brazos

-¿Acaso esperaban una pizza?

-Aja, voy a llamar para ver porque se tardan- marca el número de la pizzería –hola ¿Qué? Díganme que no es cierto ok, gracias por avisar- cuelga

-¿Y?- preguntaron ambos a la vez

-La pizzería cerro por el partido de hoy, tendré que ir a la ciudad a comprar comida

-Deja, voy yo- le dice Courtney de una

-No, te vas a perder… mañana te doy un tour por Sudáfrica- le dice mientras se pone su chaqueta y agarra sus llaves –no tardo- sale y cierra la puerta

-Parece que quedamos nosotros, princesa…

* * *

Que tal eh?...

a ver si les gusto este?

Comenten eh, porque ese boton de abajo de todo... no es decoracion de arbol de navidad

asepto sugerencias, quejas, de todo en los REVIEWS... minimo 11 reviews para continuar el fic.

:::::::::::::::REVIEWS:::::::::::::::


	4. 3: Si de Instintos Hablamos

Hola! dedico este capi a:

MIREYA DXC, LadyGagaSuperFan, Panckekes, Thiago, Atheris, MarilinDxC y Eclipse total... so lo mas chicos!

TERCER CAP!

**

* * *

3: Si de Instintos hablamos...**

Una noche en que un país gana un partido significa que hay que celebrar… pero un jugador de fútbol pensó de otra manera al quedarse solo con una muchacha de 19 años en la habitación de su hermana, pero esta chica no es de la que caen en sus encantos… en cambio recibió una cacheteada de ella, por lo que le quedo la marca de la mano, roja en su mejilla -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto mientras se sobaba la mejilla todavía roja

-Eso fue por pervertido- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Uuuuuuuuu… que difícil, me gusta- decía con su voz arrogante

-Solo déjame en paz- dijo esto y se encerró en la habitación

-Le gusto- pensó antes de ponerse a ver la tele

Un rato más tarde cuando ya son las 8 de la noche, Courtney abrió un poquito la puerta para ver si Duncan estaba ahí o fue al baño y de hecho, seguía ahí… entonces cerró la puerta y decidió salir al balcón de la habitación, se había cambiado, ahora tenía puesto una polera que descubría sus hombros dejando ver los tirantes de su sostén verde (la polera es verde) pantalones cortos marrones y unas hojotas marrones... aparte de que se había atado su corto cabello en una mini cola de caballo. Salio al balcón con su guitarra a tocarles a las estrellas como acostumbra hacer en Italia cuanto esta deprimida, malhumorada o las cosas no salen como ella esperaba… comenzó a tocar las cuerdas suavemente pero como para que suene el ritmo. Intentó tocar bajo para que Duncan no la escuche, error, si la había escuchado… apagó la tele y se dirigió silenciosamente para que no lo escuche hacia la otra puerta que daba al balcón. La luz de la luna la iluminaba por completo y en seguida Duncan empezó a sentir algo de calor y eso nunca le pasó con otras chicas… enseguida, Courtney comenzó a cantar.

-**Smoth talking**

**So ****rockin´**

**He´s got everything that a girl´s wantin´-**

Duncan estaba más que sorprendido, estaba asombrado… su voz era como un millón de ángeles de la guarda. Aun así siguió escuchando

-**Guitar ****cutie**

**He ****plays**** is ****Groovy****!**

**And I can´t keep myself from doing something stupid**

**Think I´m really fallin for his smile**

**Get butterflies when he says... **mi nombre-

"Mi nombre" fue lo único que dijo, y no lo cantó lo dijo así nada más… lo que entraño a Duncan y mucho. Ella comenzó a llorar pero no de tristeza, de coraje, mientras agarraba un collar que tenía en las manos de su ex-novio, término con él unos días antes de venir a Sudáfrica, se dejo seducir por él por un tiempo hasta que descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones... porque ella no es de esas chicas que coquetean con el primer hombre que ven, no ella es diferente, ella es única. Luego de descubrir sus intenciones, lo dejó y gracias a su hermano está en el hospital con muchos yesos puestos. Dejó aun lado su guitarra se levanto y se apoyó en el borde del balcón aun con el collar en su mano, con lagrimas en sus ojos la lanzó, esperando que cayera lo más lejos posible de ella… quería sacar a ese idiota de su mente. Miró hacia el cielo estrellado e identifico a la estrella del atardecer, la misma que vio en el avión después de hablar con su hermano.

-como puedo dejar que mi vida cambie a manos de una estrella- se limpió sus últimas lágrimas de coraje –si quiero que mi vida cambie debo hacerlo yo misma con mis instintos- dicho esto agarró su guitarra y se metió a la habitación a seguir esperando a Rocio, sin tener la mas mínima idea de que todo lo que hizo y dijo fue visto por Duncan

-Si de instintos hablamos soy el mejor para hacer salir el instinto- pensó para él con un nuevo objetivo en su mente: hacer salir el instinto de Courtney para que después sea su novia.

* * *

Que tal eh?...

ya se que este es el capitulo mas corto del mundo

Comenten eh, porque ese boton de abajo de todo... no es decoracion de arbol de navidad

asepto sugerencias, quejas, de todo en los REVIEWS... minimo 11 reviews para continuar el fic.

:::::::::::::::REVIEWS:::::::::::::::


End file.
